Tonde Mawatte Mata Raishuu
Tonde Mawatte Mata Raishuu (飛んで！回って！まだ来週, Flying! Around! See You Next Week!) is a single by Cap to Bin. It is also track 6 from their mini-album Cap to Bin no Singles Best. Lyrics 飛んで！飛んで！回って！１週間 こんなモンで　どんなモンで また来週♥ 月曜日　から朝寝坊 火曜日　やけに腹へった 水曜日　寿司屋の手伝い 木曜日　データー集めてた ナンかすごくない？つーかナンかヤバクない？ 金曜日　ひたすら走ってた ナンかすごくない？つーか明日遊ばない？ 土曜日はみんなでボーリング 青酢でダウンの日曜日 飛んで！飛んで！回って！１週間 なんだかんだ　どんなかんだ また来週♥ 月曜日　『翼になって』 火曜日　『Burning Heart』 水曜日　『Chain Reaction』 木曜日　『JUMP』を聴いていた ナンかすゴくない？　つーかナンかヤバクない？ 金曜日　何か忘れてない？ アレって歌じゃ無い？つーかRAPでも無い？ ジャケ写もひとりだけ違ってた！ 『YOU GET THE POWER』ってアリですか？ 飛んで！飛んで！回って！１週間 これモンで あれモンで また来週♥ 月曜日　ジャンプを読んだ 火曜日　ライバル校の曲、チェック 水曜日　アニプリを観た 木曜日　ラジプリ聴いていた ナンかすごくない？つーかナンかヤバクない？ 金曜日　何かがもの足りねぇ これってハマリすぎじゃない？つーかちょっとヤバクない？ 土、日はイベント参加して なーんか明日が待ち切れない！ 飛んで！飛んで！回って！１週間 こんなモンで　どんなモンで また来週♥ 飛んで！飛んで！回って！１週間 ってなモンで　どないで また来週♥ また来週♥ へのカッパ |-| Romaji= Tonde! tonde! mawatte! isshukan Konna MON de Donna MON de Mata raishuu♥ Getsuyoubi Kara asanebou Kayoubi Yake ni haraheta Suiyoubi Sushiya no tetsudai Mokuyoubi DEETAA atsumeta NAN ka sugokunai? Tsuu ka NAN ka YABAKUnai? Kinyoubi Hitarasu hashitteta NAN ka? sugokunai? Tsuu ka ashita asobanai? Doyoubi wa minna de BOORINGU Aozu de DAUN no nichiyoubi Tonde! tonde! mawatte! isshukan Nan da kan da Donna kan da Mata raishuu♥ Getsuyoubi "Tsubasa ni Natte" Kayoubi "Burning Heart" Suiyoubi "Chain Reaction" Mokuyoubi "JUMP" wo kiiteita NAN ka sugokunai? Tsuu ka NAN ka YABAKUnai? Kinyoubi Nanika wasuretenai? AREtte uta ja nai? Tsuu ka Rap de mo nai? JAKEsha mo hitori dake chigatteta! "YOU GET THE POWER"tte ARI desu ka? Tonde! tonde! mawatte! isshukan Kore MON de are MON de Mata raishuu♥ Getsuyoubi JANPU wo yonda Kayoubi RAIBARUkou no kyoku, CHEKKU Suiyoubi ANIPURI wo mita Mokuyoubi RAJIPURI kiiteita NAN ka sugokunai? Tsuu ka NAN ka YABAKUnai? Kinyoubi Nani ka ga mono tarinee Korette HAMARIsugi ja nai? Tsuu ka chotto YABAKU nai? Do, nichi wa IBENTO sankashite Naan ka ashita ga machikirenai! Tonde! tonde! mawatte! 1(is)shukan Konna MON de Donna MON de Mata raishuu♥ Tonde! tonde! mawatte! isshukan Tte na MON de Do nai de Mata raishuu♥ Mata raishuu♥ HE no KAPPA |-| English= Jump! Jump! Spin! Spin! One week passed This kind of thing, what kind of thing, see you next week (Nya nya nya...) Monday, I've been taking naps ever since Tuesday, I'm extremely hungry Wednesday, I helped out at the sushi restaurant (Hey welcome!) Thursday, I collected data Isn't that amazing? Isn't that a bit dangerous? Friday, I ran intensely Isn't that amazing? Won't we go play tomorrow? Saturday, everyone goes bowling (Hai, drink this) We're down for the whole Sunday from Aozu Jump! Jump! Spin! Spin! One week passed Whatever however see you next week (Bui! Don don don...) Monday, listen to "Tsubasa ni Natte" Tuesday, listen to "Burning Heart" (GREAT) Wednesday, listen to "Chain Reaction" Thursday, listen to "JUMP" Isn't that great? Isn't that a bit dangerous? Friday Didn't you forget something? That can't be a song? And it's not even Rap either! Even the CD jacket is different from the rest! Is there such a song called "YOU GET THE POWER"? (It's a recipe...) Jump! Jump! Spin! Spin! One week passed This kind of thing, and that kind of thing, see you next week (Fshuu fshuu fshuu.. Arigatou This makes no sense) Monday, I read Shounen Jump Tuesday, I checked on rival schools Wednesday, I watched AniPuri Thursday, I listened to RajiPuri Isn't that great? Isn't that a bit dangerous? Friday Still I seem to be missing something Isn't this a bit too obsessed? Isn't this a bit dangerous? Participate in events on weekends I can't wait till tomorrow! Jump! Jump! Spin! Spin! One week passed Bui! This kind of thing, what kind of thing, see you next week "Jump! Jump! Spin! Spin! One" What's wrong with saying that I'll see you next week See you next week That was too easy! Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Singles